everyone needs love
by Hanyou Laura
Summary: please read and review. and if im not very good just tell me. please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters so please don't sue me. I do own my own character, which is Laura. This is a Digimon Frontier fic I will write 5 chapters having couples in them.  
  
Chapter one: Kouichi and Laura  
  
Chapter 2: Junpei and Izumi  
  
Chapter 3: Takuya and ?  
  
Chapter 4: Tomoki and ?  
  
Chapter 5: Kouji and ?  
  
I aroused from the pillow and slipped out of the bed. HI, I'm Kouichi and I live in Japan with my brother Kouji and our friends Izumi, Tomoki, Laura, Junpei, and Takuya. I have blue hair and eyes; my brother has black long hair and blue eyes. My friends Izumi, has shoulder length hair and blue eyes, Takuya brown spiky hair that is above his ears and brown eyes. Tomoki has brown messy hair above his ear and green eyes, Junpei very short spiky hair and brown eyes, and Laura who has the same hair as me, it is short all around and above the ears with dark brown eyes. Kouji, Takuya, Junpei, Laura and I are 16 and Tomoki is 12.  
  
"Morning Kouji" I mumbled to my older brother as I went in to the shower.  
  
"Morning Kouichi" responded Kouji.  
  
After 15 minutes of brushing, washing, and cleaning I zoomed to his room and got dressed. I couldn't wait till my brother and I left to have a picnic with our best friends Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Laura who I have a crush on. I grabbed a pair of blue shorts, a green T-shirt, and my blue and green striped leather sandals. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Kouichi are you almost ready to go?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Yes" I responded.  
  
I opened the door and walked out the door with my brother and picnic basket. It was a gorgeous day; the sun shined on us and birds chirped happily. It was summer and the grass was bright green with clear skies. We walked along the sidewalk that led to the big beautiful park where the picnic was being held. Kouji had on a light blue sleeveless shirt with white shorts. After a long walk we reached the picnic spot, and I blushed at the sight of Laura. I gazed at what everyone was wearing. Izumi was wearing a knee short purple skirt, pink sandals, white Kakoki shorts a short sleeved white and purple T-shirt and a white headband to hold her hair back. Junpei wore blue shorts, a yellow short sleeve T-shirt, white strapped sandals, and sunglasses. Takuya wore a yellow hat to block the sun, tan Kakoki pants; red strapped sandals, and a blue T-shirt that said in green writing "Goggle head". Tomoki wore a white T-shirt, a green hat, light green shorts and yellow strapped sandals.  
  
Laura's point of view  
  
"Hi Kouichi, nice outfit" I commented  
  
"Thanks" Kouichi responded blushing more. I giggled  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat" demanded Izumi  
  
After getting settled we ate and drank for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Dang Laura I know we were late, but I didn't know you were so hungry. Slow down there." Kouji teased.  
  
"Kouji be nice!" snapped Kouichi.  
  
"Hey, hey I was just kidding bro," said Kouji trying to calm him down.  
  
"I don't care! It wasn't nice! You shouldn't tease such a nice and sweet girl like Laura!" yelled Kouichi.  
  
Both boys stood up and grabbed eachothers collar.  
  
"FINE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN AWAY WITH HER!" screamed Kouji.  
  
"GAWD I HATE YOU!" Kouichi screamed back. With that he turned heel and ran in to the woods. The others just sat there in shock.  
  
"KOUICHI WAIT!" I yelled after him. I tried to run after him, but Takuya held me back.  
  
"He needs some time to himself" soothed Takuya.  
  
"Yeah but.." I trailed off  
  
Hours went by and Kouichi hadn't returned. That's when I got worried. He's more than a friend to me. I love him. It was 3:30; clouds were moving in. we were at Takuya's house. We had returned after Kouichi ran off and waited for him. Kouji is still mad at him.  
  
"You guys I'm really worried about Kouichi, I'm going out to search for him" I told them  
  
"But it might rain" informed Tomoki.  
  
"Then I'll bring an umbrella" I responded.  
  
I grabbed an umbrella from one of the hooks that hung from the wall and went outside and walked toward the woods where Kouichi ran.  
  
"KOUICHI! Where are you!" I called out hoping to hear a response.  
  
The trees towered over me casting a shadow making t hard to see where I was going. I looked and walked around looking for Kouichi, but no clues. I started to feel drops of water dropping on me; I looked up to see it was indeed starting to rain. I opened the umbrella and continued to search for him. I heard a splash in the distance, I ran toward the source of the sound. I stopped at where it was and there sitting on the creeks edge was Kouichi.  
  
"Kouichi!" I cried in happiness.  
  
He jumped in surprise and turned around his eyes were watery I could tell he had been crying.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you are ok," I said in relief.  
  
"W- why are you out here?" he stammered.  
  
"Looking for you" I responded.  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I- I lo- love you, because I love you" I stammered  
  
"Really?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes" I responded.  
  
I walked to Kouichi and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Kouichi you scared me. I was so worried please don't run away again, promise?" I pleaded.  
  
"Yes" he responded.  
  
I looked up and gazed in to his eyes and he gazed into mine. I closed my eyes and I moved my toward Kouichi's and our lips met. Great sensations went through my body warming me up from the rain. We parted and there was a rustle in the bushes the others came running to us.  
  
"Kouichi I'm sorry for getting mad at you" Kouji apologized walking up to him.  
  
"Its ok I was a bit over protective" assured Kouichi.  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Kouji.  
  
"Let's get out of the rain before we get sick" suggested Junpei.  
  
"Good idea" added Tomoki. I told you it was going to rain.  
  
"But I brought an umbrella" I corrected.  
  
We walked back to Takuya's to have chocolate cake together. The rain stopped and we smiled as the warm rays warmed us.  
  
  
  
Me: well there is ch. 1 tune in for ch.2  
  
  
  
Junpei: is it going to be izumpei?  
  
Me: yup!  
  
Junpei: thanks 


End file.
